Wireless telecommunications may implement various forms of authentication. There are a variety of user and device authentication protocols that utilize a similar network architecture that includes a user equipment (UE), a service provider (SP), and an authentication end point (AEP). For example, a UE may communicate with an SP, such as a website for example, to access a service. The SP may require that the UE is authenticated before allowing the UE to access the service. The AEP may authenticate the UE for the SP.
A federated identity management architecture, such as the OpenID or OpenID Connect protocols, may be implemented with a UE, SP, and an AEP as described above. The OpenID protocols, for example, may authenticate a UE using various authentication protocols such as the generic bootstrapping architecture (GBA). Existing approaches to authentication have not efficiently integrated identity management protocols, such as OpenID Connect for example, with GBA.